U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,553 granted to Brian H. Staser et al Jul. 16, 1996 discloses a vehicle door module comprising a plastic support panel and several hardware components mounted on the panel for assembly to a vehicle door as a preassembled unit. Components mounted on the plastic support panel include a sector gear type window regulator, and a handle assembly that operates a door latch by rods.
The vehicle door module disclosed in the Staser '553 patent is suitable for its intended purpose. However, the vehicle door module is not configured for a cable operated window regulator. The vehicle door module disclosed in the Staser '553 patent also lacks any provisions for mounting a handle that operates the door latch via a push-pull cable.